White Chocolate
by sallythedestroyerofworlds23
Summary: Rukia asks Ichigo a seemingly innocent question...What repercussions could that possibly have? -oneshot for White Day-


**A/N: Just a little oneshot for the IchiRuki FC White Day Giveaway :D Thanks a ton to Chappygami (aka Chibigami) for being my first beta ever! Now you guys don't have to suffer through my laziness ;) Anyway, enjoy!^^**

* * *

"Ichigo, was I your first kiss?"

Had he been drinking anything, the orange haired man calmly sitting down would have spurted out all the liquid. Empty as his mouth was, he settled for erupting into a quick coughing fit before turning around with incredulous eyes to the person who had asked.

Rukia was sitting cross-legged on his bed, contently eating away the contents of various boxes filled with all kinds of chocolate. For a moment, Ichigo felt some annoyance at the amount of chocolate boxes she had received for White day- she had rounded up almost as many as Inoue had, which was a damn big accomplishment in itself. It pissed the hell off of him…But she didn't need to know that.

"Oi! I told you not to eat on my bed! Get the hell off before you turn it into an ant farm!" he shouted, partly to redirect his annoyance over the fact that she had all those chocolates from other guys; and partly in what he hoped was a subtle attempt at dodging her question.

Rukia popped the rest of a half-eaten chocolate square into her mouth without acknowledging him, continuing to suck some leftover chocolate from her thumb with apparently deliberate slowness. After her moment, she looked up at him with a neutral expression. "I've seen you eat here before, don't be so touchy." she said to him, and Ichigo started to inwardly breathe a relieved sigh before being abruptly cut off by her next words. "And you still didn't answer my question."

Crap.

Think fast, Ichigo…It was just an innocent question; she was curious, that was all. So what if she hadn't been his first kiss? It wasn't like Tatsuki and him had even been old enough to not be immediately disgusted after the act when it happened. And Rukia wasn't so petty that she would get mad or jealous over something that happened so many years ago…(Then again, in shinigami years that was probably only a few weeks at most…)

_Oh stop it!_ He chastised himself. _Rukia isn't like that._ He knew her, better than he knew himself, he thought sometimes. He wasn't sure why she had asked all of a sudden, but it couldn't really mean anything…Then again, maybe he should just make sure.

"Why do you ask?" He wasn't stalling; he most definitely was not stalling.

Rukia shrugged. "Just wondered." she replied with apparent nonchalance as she took out another piece of chocolate, examined it momentarily before setting it back in its box and aiming for a different box. She hardly seemed interested in the conversation at all.

_Okay, see? She doesn't care, you can just tell her. _The words in Ichigo's mind seemed pretty good, until he let his eyes rest upon Rukia's seemingly carefree figure, so innocently eating chocolate…

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, you know." Rukia spoke up in his silence. Her tone sounded calm but had an edge to it that he couldn't quite tell whether it was teasing or something else…

Seeing she was waiting for an answer, Ichigo had only a moment to decide. This was Rukia he was talking about; the woman understood his deepest fears and desires and had never once failed to accept him for all he was. It was plain stupid to think this situation would be different, something so trivial. His choice was made.

"Yeah, you were."

Alright, so maybe things sounded more reassuring in his head and he was afraid that when put together in real life it might cost him. Better to prevent than lament, right?

"Hmm…" was all Rukia said, chewing on a chocolate thoughtfully.

Ichigo watched her warily from where he sat. "Hmm?" That was all she had to say?

"Interesting…" she muttered. There was a seemingly endless moment of silence before she spoke again. "I suppose that explains it."

Ichigo scrutinized Rukia slowly, his eyebrow going up as he did. For some reason, he felt a certain kind of nervousness settling at the pit of his stomach as he prepared to ask his next, careful words. "Explain, what?"

"Why Renji was a better kisser than you."

It took a moment for those words to sink in. When they did, Ichigo felt like he had just been sucker punched; his face turned beet red and his eyes went wide. "WHAT?"

Rukia turned away and hid her face as she shrugged noncommittally. "What I said; Renji was-"

"I heard you the first time!" Ichigo cut her off, suddenly flying to his feet. "Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" The look on Rukia's face when she looked at him with a quirked eyebrow read _'Do you need me to _explain_?' _"S-shut up!" he ordered loudly as if she had spoken out loud. The suddenly amused look on her face did nothing to help his flustered state.

"You okay, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, and he could almost swear that he heard a condescending note in her voice as she did. "Did I say something wrong?"

Now that was it. "Did you…The hell you did!" he could hardly stop himself from screaming as he pointed an accusatory finger at the raven headed woman on his bed. "You can't just go around and say something like that!"

"Why not?" she sounded halfway between innocent and devious- however she managed that.

"I-it's impolite!" Ichigo stuttered, the mortification quickly rising.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it would affect you this much." Rukia said, still in the same tone as before.

"It didn't!" he immediately jumped to his own defense. "It doesn't! I don't care!" He tried to scoff and turn away. Perhaps he might have sounded a bit more convincing had he not been yelling…Or if his face wasn't still redder than a stoplight.

"Alright, if you say so." Rukia agreed mildly, starting to turn her attention back to her chocolates, unruffled.

"I don't" Ichigo tried to say convincingly, succeeding only in making things seem worse. "It's just… That isn't even true!" He finally yelled.

"Oh?" Rukia, still half turned away, glanced at him with the corner of her eye slyly. "And how would you know? You haven't been sneaking around with Renji behind my back-"

"NO!" he roared in disgust and utter embarrassment. "I just know it's not true, okay?"

"How?"

"Because! There's no way that bastard could be a better kisser than me!" Ichigo declared, gaining his confidence back as he stated the words.

"Prove it."

Rukia's words were simple, calm. Yet they made Ichigo freeze in place; he suddenly found himself at a loss for words. Still unsure, he looked down to meet Rukia's eyes, looking for a confirmation that she had implied what he thought she had. In her indigo orbs it was clear: a challenge. She was challenging him. He could back down or…

How long had it been? _One month today, _his brain easily supplied the answer for him. One month; that was how long it had been since he had kissed Rukia for the first -and last- time. Well, if he was being honest, she had kissed him…But that hadn't stopped him from kissing her back.

It was hard to remember details of that day overall, but some things stood out in sharp clarity to him. Specifically, the details leading up to the event that he had been trying to keep from replaying in his head every day since then. It had been Valentine's day, and Rukia had just surprised Ichigo on the rooftop of the school, presenting him with a piece of chocolate. He had grunted a thanks and turned away to hide his face, afraid that the petite girl might see the faint streaks of red painting his cheeks. He had quickly taken the chocolate, savoring its creamy sweetness and trying not to let himself think of any possible meanings of Rukia having given it to him.

While he had been too busy repeating over and over to himself that Rukia had given him the chocolate as a friend, the same way Inoue and Yuzu did, he failed to notice Rukia herself slipping around to stand before him. It had been her speaking that alerted him to her closer presence, nearly making him jump as she simply said: "_You've got chocolate on your lip."_ He'd barely had time to see her smirk as, before he could even move to wipe the residue away, she suddenly stood on her tiptoes and used one hand to tilt his face down. After that, all that he could process was the sensation of her lips pressed against his own.

Ichigo had to cut his train of thoughts off before his mind drifted to unwanted places; like the petal soft feel of her lips against his, or the sweet sensation of those lips slowly parting, enticing him to get a taste of her while filling his veins with a fiery need to get more of her…Yeah, those kinds of unwanted places.

At any rate, that had been a month ago; and neither of them had mentioned it since. But what Rukia was saying now…

"I…" Ichigo gulped audibly, his confidence having just magically left him.

"You say there's no way that Renji is better than you…" Rukia started speaking as she slowly began to slid off the bed. "Prove it." she repeated, getting to her feet and standing before him. Ichigo couldn't miss the fact that she was barely a foot away from him; if either of them stepped just a bit forward…

No. He shouldn't be thinking that. Then again…she had just said…

"Alright, I see." Rukia broke the tense silence in which Ichigo had been inwardly squirming. "Renji will have a laugh with this-" she started to turn as if to go back to her earlier position with the chocolates, but was stopped as Ichigo seized her wrist, all hesitation suddenly replaced by a raging fuel of testosterone demanding that he surpass the other male.

With a manly impulse to be alpha male, Ichigo pulled on Rukia's wrist, hard enough to make her stumble back into him. Barely aware of hearing Rukia's surprised yelp, he let his free hand come up to her neck in order to tilt her face up. Then his lips were on hers.

For the first second all there was was the blind need to prove himself, accompanied by a slight cockiness when he felt her gasp against his lips. And then, it was like his entire body sensors were turned on. His lips burned from where they came into contact with hers, and it was like that flame traveled all through his body from his head to his toes. His heart accelerated in his chest so harshly that for a moment he thought that it might overheat. And his sense of smell…From the close proximity, the scent of her -a mixture of some kind of exotic flower and vanilla - filled his senses until he thought he could taste it. Then, he felt her lips, so unbelievably soft, as they shifted from the surprised gasp into sweet surrender against his own mouth.

He felt Rukia's arms slowly come around his neck to help her pull herself closer to him, pressing her slender body against his own. The simple action of her soft body against his was enough to make him grab her waist with one hand and use the other to sweep her legs out from under her, using his larger body to push her down onto the bed, squashing several boxes of chocolate in the process, and neither of them caring.

Once Rukia was on her back, Ichigo put his hands on either side of her to hold himself just above her while he teasingly nipped at her lower lip, silently asking for entrance. As soon as her lips parted, he entered her mouth and pushed hard against her, the fuel that had pushed him to kiss her now working on demonstrating his superiority. The girl was quick to respond, pushing back with graceful yet hurried movements. Her small hands left his neck to bury themselves into his hair, and he had to stop himself from letting out an animalistic growl when he felt her slim fingers interlacing themselves into his orange locks.

The kiss picked up in speed and urgency and he let one of his hands move to rest at her hip, the other staying on the mattress beside her face. The rush of proving himself slowly moved to give way to a different, more potent desire. Before he knew it, he was lost in the wonderful mixture of vanilla and chocolate that was her taste and her demanding tongue. They parted briefly to gasp in air before hurriedly smacking their lips back together, the feel sending jolts through every part of his body each time.

It was a while before the kiss suddenly stopped being harsh and hurried, and slowed in tempo. Their strokes were now sensually deliberate, as if taking the time to unwrap a precious gift with each sinuous stroke.

When at last Ichigo pulled back, gasping and heart pounding, he kept his eyes closed as he tried to regain his breath. He felt his breath mingle with hers as she gasped beneath him, equally breathless. When he opened his eyes, he felt his heart tug as he took in the sight of Rukia, her cheeks flushed and her lips full and pink, and her eyes a liquid dark violet that could drown him if he let himself.

"Let Renji beat _that._" he declared triumphantly in a husky, still half breathless voice.

Rukia laughed softly, one of her hands slipping down to stroke his face, then his lips, while the other remained at his nape. Then she said, "I doubt he could have ever surpassed you in the first place."

That took Ichigo slightly aback. His brow furrowed as he slowly lifted himself up on his arms, still above Rukia but with more distance as he looked at her. "Wait…What does that mean?"

All of a sudden, Rukia's swollen lips shifted into a smirk. "I wouldn't know whether or not Renji is a good kisser in the first place. I doubt it though."

"Hang on," Ichigo's voice began to rise and he rose up further, getting back to his feet while Rukia lay on the bed. "You mean to tell me…you made it all up?"

At this, Rukia sat up, her expression going into a calm confidence- a hinted smirk still at her lips. "Of course. Did you truly believe I would have kissed Renji?"

"Wha- but!" Ichigo continued to open his mouth and close it several times. "Why would you do that?" he asked.

Rukia looked up at him grinning deviously. "I just wanted you to kiss me. Besides," she took on an explanatory tone. "I gave you a kiss on Valentine's day; it is only appropriate that you returned the favor today."

"So you _lied_?" he asked incredulously.

"It was only a white lie. And it isn't like _you_ didn't lie as well." she replied easily.

"Wh-" he began, before she went on.

"You don't think I believe that I was your first kiss, do you?" Rukia said, almost mockingly.

Ichigo felt himself go red again and he scowled as he crossed his arms over his chest and mumbled some excuse under his breath.

"Besides," Rukia spoke up again, her face shadowed as she began to get to her feet as well. "Would you prefer that I _hadn't_ done that?"

Ichigo turned to meet her eyes evenly. "No." he admitted honestly. Rukia smiled at that before setting one hand on his chest and beginning to rise to her toes. Ichigo accordingly responded and started to lower himself to meet her, his eyes already closing as he went, before a thought occurred to him, stopping him only inches from her face.

"Wait so, if you didn't kiss Renji…" he started thoughtfully. "Was I your first kiss?"

Rukia's lips turned up into a smile. "Of course, Ichigo…" He finished closing his eyes as she finished closing the distance between them; meaning he did not catch the devilish gleam in her eye when she muttered once more before meeting his lips…

"…Of course."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I just wanted to let you people know that while I was writing this my entire country was watching a boxing match of one of our locals; so I could hear my entire family hooting downstairs while I was immersed in writing a make-out scene...It was as awkward as it was fun XD**


End file.
